El nuevo suéter de John
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Mrs Hudson le regala un jumper a rayas amarillas y negras a John lo que le da la imagen de una abeja. Sherlock jamás creyó que John podía verse más atractivo ante sus ojos hasta que lo ve con ese jumper. Pero no es el único que piensa así (Brett!Lock x John!Martin x Cumberlock) ; una mezcla del viejo show de Sherlock de la BBC con nuestro Sherly actual.


Cuando la señora Hudson le dijo que le había tejido algo se sintió conmovido, pero al mismo tiempo se preparó para poner su mejor sonrisa falsa y dar las gracias, imaginaba que le regalarían algo bastante cursi, nunca esperó eso.

- Oh, vaya, ¡me encanta!- y lo decía de verdad.

El suéter en cuestión era negro con amarillo a rayas horizontales, era abrigador y le quedaba bien, John contempló su reflejo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, señora Hudson- dijo, besando la arrugada mejilla de la mujer – me gusta mucho-

- Oh, de nada, querido- respondió la anciana.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y se puso a preparar la comida, se sentía de muy buen humor, en realidad John Watson era una persona fácil de hacer feliz, detalles pequeños podían alegrarle un día entero.

- ¿Qué haces?- gruñó Sherlock, venía de su habitación envuelto en la sábana – Haces mucho ruido, además, ¿qué traes puesto?-

- Las dos de la tarde no es hora de dormir, Sherlock, si dejaras de saltarte tus horas de sueño esto no pasaría-

- Bla bla bla bla-

- Eres un niño grande- bufó John.

Sherlock lo abrazó por la espalda y pegó sus labios al oído de John.

- ¿Qué tan grande?-

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartó a Sherlock con un par de codazos no muy bruscos.

- Déjame tranquilo, las personas normales necesitamos comer-

Sí, ese detalle…hacía un par de meses que Sherlock lo besó y, bueno, comenzaron "eso", no exactamente una relación pero los dos sabían que solteros no eran, los únicos que tenían conocimiento de la situación eran Mycroft (cómo no) y la señora Hudson, esta última se enteró por los gritos y los rechinidos de la cama, en fin.

- El suéter te queda muy bien- comentó Sherlock, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de John – es lindo, pareces una abejita feliz-

John se rió, ¿qué clase de halago era ese?, bueno, Sherlock era nuevo en eso de elogiar a las personas.

- Gracias…- contestó, aguantándose las carcajadas.

- Me encantan las abejas, son geniales- siguió Sherlock – lo que sea que estés cocinado quiero un plato-

- Di por favor- contestó John, aunque sonriendo.

Así era su Sherlock y jamás iba a cambiar, de algún modo eso le gustaba mucho.

- ¡No puede pasar!, ¡señor, le digo que…!-

- Señora Hudson, ¿qué le pasa?, obviamente puedo pasar porque este es mí….- el hombre se quedó congelado, mirando a Sherlock tendido en el sofá - ¿y este joven quién es?-

- ¿Y usted quién es?- respondió Sherlock – está entrando a mi casa sin permiso, señora Hudson, ¿por qué lo dejó pasar?-

- Traté de detenerlo pero…- se excusó la señora, dejando el apartamento.

- ¿Su casa?, este es mi departamento- respondió el extraño - ¿qué hace usted en mi piso?-

- ¿Perdón?- gruñó Sherlock.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó John, saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Oh, querido Watson!- exclamó el desconocido, acercándose a John - ¿quién es este muchacho y por qué lo ha dejado entrar?, la señora Hudson no me reconoció y…-

- Perdón, ¿quién es usted?- preguntó Watson.

- ¿Yo?, querido doctor, no se habrá usted olvidado de su mejor amigo, ¿o sí?-

- Mi mejor amigo es…-

- ¡Soy Sherlock Holmes!- exclamó el hombre.

John se le quedó mirando, era un hombre en sus cuarenta, alto, delgado y de rasgos agradables, sus ojos celestes eran realmente bonitos, llevaba el cabello bien peinado, además vestía de una forma muy peculiar, esos atuendos habrían sido más adecuados para principios del siglo pasado.

- ¡Yo soy Sherlock Holmes!- exclamó Sherlock, bufando.

- Imposible, joven amigo- dijo el "otro Sherlock" – Watson, en verdad me angustia que no me recuerde, ¿de verdad olvidó todas nuestras aventuras?, ¿o se ha enojado conmigo porque no me gustan sus publicaciones sobre nuestras andadas?-

- Yo, ehm…- John se sonrojó, la consternación en la voz de aquel hombre era genuina.

- No sé qué pasó, de repente aparecí aquí y todo era raro…pero permítame decirle, ese suéter le queda de maravilla, mi querido doctor, los colores son perfectos, me recuerda a esas abejas que estudio tanto…-

Ok, tal vez aquel hombre fuera un poquito encantador.

- Gracias- respondió John, sonriendo.

- Oh, no, ese es MI John- gruñó Sherlock, levantándose de un salto – usted no es Sherlock Holmes y de ninguna manera lo dejaré quitarme a mi John Watson-

- ¡Claro que soy Sherlock Holmes!- siguió aquel hombre – dígaselo, Watson, ¿no resolvimos ese caso que tituló Estudio en escarlata?-

- Se llama Estudio en rosa- respondió Sherlock – si quiere ser un imitador al menos aprenda bien los datos-

- Eso es ridículo, se llama Estudio en escarlata, lo resolvimos poco después de que Stamford nos presentara y rentáramos este piso, la palabra Rache fue clave para solucionarlo, venganza en alemán…-

- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?- preguntó Sherlock, asombrado – Rache era por Rachel…-

- Claro que no, eso sería estúpido- bufó el hombre – está ese otro caso, el de La banda moteada-

- Es la Rubia moteada-

- Qué ridiculez, jovencito-

- ¡Ya basta!- intervino John – no sé cómo demonios…-

- Por favor, querido Watson- siguió el hombre, tomando las manos de John – tampoco entiendo qué está pasando, pero si usted aclarara todo…-

De nuevo, John se sonrojó, aquel hombre era tan galante, tan caballero…

- ¿Es en serio, John?- preguntó Sherlock, mirándolo ceñudo – este John es mío-

- ¿Suyo?, creo que Watson debe decidir qué Sherlock prefiere-

- Por supuesto que me prefiere a mí-

- No estés tan seguro, joven amigo-

- Anciano-

- Mocoso-

- Imitador-

- ¿Imitador yo?, ¡JA!-

- ¡John!-

- ¡Watson!-

- Oh, es suficiente-

Se acercó y lo besó, Sherlock lo besó frente a…bueno, el otro Sherlock, porque después de escuchar lo que decía a John no le parecía la idea tan descabellada.

- Vete de aquí, anciano- gruñó Sherlock, abrazando a John que estaba más que sonrojado – es mí John Watson-

- ¡Le digo que no puede entrar!- gritó la señora Hudson, de nuevo en vano.

Otro hombre estaba en el departamento, era bajito, algo regordete pero de rostro atractivo, su cabello era castaño al igual que el bigote, suspiró de alivio al ver al otro Sherlock y se acercó a él.

- Oh, mi querido Holmes, tenía tanto miedo de no encontrarlo- dijo el hombre, abrazando al otro Sherlock – ah, siempre que todo parece patas arriba, pensar en usted me da cierta tranquilidad, ¡y el desastre que hay allá afuera!, ¿ha visto usted?-

- ¿Watson?, ¿mi doctor Watson?- preguntó el otro Sherlock, mirando al recién llegado.

- ¡Claro que sí, Holmes!, ¡Su doctor Watson, suyo siempre!-

Se abrazaron de nuevo, ante las atónitas miradas de Sherlock y John.

- Bien, ya que tengo a mi cronista favorito todo está bien- suspiró el otro Sherlock – vamos, Watson, encontraremos la manera de salir de este embrollo-

- No lo dudo, Holmes-

Salieron del departamento casi corriendo y con sonrisas en el rostro, Sherlock y John los vieron partir por la ventana, iban tomados del brazo.

- Eso fue…muy raro- comentó John.

- Lo que sea- gruñó Sherlock, abrazando a John – aún tengo hambre-

- Nunca dices por favor- dijo John, sonriendo-

- Oh, doctor Watson, sería encantador si preparara algo para mí- bromeó Sherlock.

- ¡Para!- dijo John, entre risas – no sé qué haya sido todo eso, pero te prefiero a ti-

- ¿Aunque nunca diga por favor?-

- Sobre todo por eso-


End file.
